the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikey Spletzer
Mikey Spletzer is a male Inkling and Meggy's adoptive brother. Appearance He is a Blue Inkling with Blue eyes. He wears Pilot Goggles, blue Studio Headphones, a blue Takoroka Mesh, Navy Tentatek Tee, Blue fingerless gloves, Denim shorts, and a pair of Black & Blue Squidkid Vs. He always wears his White Scarf and Blue Forge Mask whenever he participates on Splatfests. Appearance (2) He used to wear a Navy Layered Anchor LS, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, gray-striped Leggings and a pair of White Arrows. Appearance (3) In the past, he used to wear Blue Noise Cancelers, a Vintage Check Shirt, classic shorts and a pair of Blue Slip-Ons. Appearance (Seasons) In Spring, he wears a Two-Stripe Mesh, Sennyu Goggles, Blue Squidfin Hook Cans, a Navy Sailor Suit and a pair of Neo Octolings Boots. In Summer, he wears a Blue Squidvader Cap, Blue Tinted Shades, a Navy Octo Tee and a pair of Blue Power Stripes. In Winter, he wears a Blue Knitted Hat, a Navy Zip Hoodie, Blue Gloves and a pair of Pro Trail Boots. Personality Mikey used to be a cruel, insincere, conflicted, dishonest, serious and reckless inkling, fiercely loyal to Desti. After the events of SMG4's Anime Arc, he had a change of heart, becoming a brave, friendly, helpful, forgiving and compassionate inkling after being adopted by Meggy. However, he has an extremely short temper when anyone teasing or making fun of him. Backstory Mikey used to be a happy Inkling living in Inkopolis Plaza. He used to watch Splatfests on the big screen, always with excitement...so much so that he decided to participate in one. Unfortunately his team was defeated in that occasion. One day, he was attacked and beaten down by 3 unidentified bullies. His injuries were so grave that he was sent to the hospital (also to cure his trauma). Days after recovering, he confronted the 3 bullies and brutally killed them. Mikey then saw an Octoling girl who ran to a Blue Inkling. The Octoling kills the inkling, but not before realizing her mistake and crying for it. Mikey approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. He asked her What's Wrong?. A while after talking, she settled in her new home with Mikey and changed her name to Desti. Some time later, she formed a team (along with other Octolings) called Octoposse. Mikey joins her team and becomes her first friend. He then promises her that he'll win a Splatfest with her. Backstory (Part 2) During the events of SMG4: World War Mario, ''Desti was suddenly impaled by another False Zepiroth, and died moments later in front of Meggy's gang. After the events of ''SMG4: Final Hours, ''he recieved her death notice. He is heartbroken, more enraged than ever and calls Francis a green psycho and bring out Splattershot to kill him and False Zepiroth. Later, at Desti's funeral, Meggy places Desti's Blaster and Mikey places his Splattershot inside Desti's coffin, as Meggy pushes Desti's coffin into the sea and breaks down in tears. Mikey, depressed and feeling that he had no purpose after Desti's death, he says goodbye to her in tears and leaves as Meggy promises her lost friend that she'll win a splatfest for her. Meggy grab his arm, asked him to stayed with her and adopted him as her brother. Backstory (Part 3) Later in the afternoon, Meggy notice Mikey's absence and wonder where he is as she and her team getting ready to win Splatfest for Desti. Mikey suddenly appears with his new outfit and new weapon - navy Tentatek Tee, Denim Shorts, Blue fingerless gloves, Blue Takoroka Mesh, Blue Studio Headphones, Black & Blue Squidkid Vs and Hero Dualie Replicas. Tari is surprised and asks what's with the new clothes. Meggy tells Mikey that his new outfit and new weapon are amazing. Weapons His weapon used to be Splattershot. But after casting aside his Splattershot at Desti's coffin, he purchased a pair of Hero Dualie Replicas. Equipment White Scarf: The scarf is white and grey on the bottom and serves as good-luck charm. Ability Agility, Reflexes, Toughness, Acceleration and God Speed Afterimage Relationships Desti She was Mikey's only friend. He was always there for her and would do anything for her, even if it meant harm for others. Desti been like a sister to Mikey. Meggy She used to be Mikey's rival (alongside Desti). His purpose was simply defeating Meggy on Turf Wars and Splatfests. However, his relationship with her changed after the events of SMG4's Anime Arc. After Meggy adopted him, he became her brother and new teammate. Family * Meggy Spletzer (Adoptive Sister) * Meggy's mother (Adoptive Mother) * Meggy's father (Adoptive Father) Goals * Win a Splatfest with Meggy's Team Friends * Desti (Dead) * Mario (SMG4 Universe) * Luigi (SMG4 Universe) * SMG4 * Onyxking * Boopkins * Shroomy * Axol * Tari * Saiko Allies * Shaggy (SMG4 Universe) * Grasshopper (Onyxking) Enemies * Francis (SMG4 Universe) * SMG3 * Zelus * School Security Guard Frenemies * Bob * Wario (SMG4 Universe) * Waluigi (SMG4 Universe) Likes * Training hard * Participating on Turf Wars * Playing Video Games with Tari * Getting along with Saiko * Helping Meggy train hard for future Splatfests * Helping * Shown his inner strength * Protecting Meggy Dislikes * Anime * Bob (SMG4) * Wario (SMG4 Universe) * Waluigi (SMG4 Universe) * Mario refusing to helping Meggy on her Splatfest training * Bullies * Losing * Boopkins and Bob forcing Meggy to watch anime. * His friends being put into danger. Trivia * He's one of Yusakupham7's first OCs related to SMG4. Despite this, he's not in any of SMG4's recent videos. * Mikey's short temper is similar to Raphael's from TMNT (the 2012 CGI series). * Mikey's personality is similar to Rinne Berlinetta. * Mikey favourite colour are Blue and Navy Quotes * ''(To Meggy after she defeats him in a certain occasion) How could I lose against that orange squid girl...the next time i see you again, I'll get my revenge upon you, Meggy Spletzer. * (To Francis) You will pay for killing Desti, you green psycho. If it’s the last thing I do, you will pay for all the trouble that you've caused!! * (To Desti before he leaves her funeral) Sayonara Desti, my one and only friend. * (To Desti while he's doing turf wars with Meggy team) I will never regret what I have done for you. You may not see it now, Desti. Meggy and I are gonna win a Splatfest for you and make you proud.Category:Blue Category:Inklings Category:Siblings